bakifandomcom-20200225-history
Doppo Orochi
Doppo Orochi (愚地 独歩, Orochi Doppo) is a 10th dan grandmaster of Karate Shinshinkai, husband of Natsue Orochi and adoptive father of Katsumi Orochi. He is also Sensei of Kiyosumi Katou and Atsushi Suedo. He is known by many titles, such as the "God of War" (武神, Bushin), "Man Eater Orochi" (人食いオロチ, Hitogui Orochi) and "Tiger Slayer" (虎殺し, Tora Koroshi) and former champion of the underground tournament hosted by Mitsunari Tokugawa. Personality Doppo is shown as a strong, proud, wise and caring man. He takes his role as the Director and founder of Shinshinkai Karate very seriously. He goes as far as to close the dojo forever due to a promise he made to his students and himself saying he would never lose to anyone ever again and reflects when he got bullied on as a child. In his match in the Maximum Tournament against Goki Shibukawa, he even going as far as to ask the old man to kill him in a honorable warriors death only to be spared by Shibukawa who tells him to live and keep on training. Doppo's devotion to the martial arts has led him to question and pursue the life long self-journey by finding the perfect fist no matter how many people praise and look up to him he still remains and tries to stay humble. In a flashback of him what seems to be a few days before the Maximum Tournament he is seen questioning his fist and tries to sleep for the night being annoyed by a nearby fly bothering him he quickly reacts and punches the air soon opening his eyes he sees the blood from the dead fly and looks at his fist seeing his hand posture imitating that of the Enlightened One the Buddha known as the Buddhist sampa hand refelcting. He has a brave "no step down" charateristic about him when it comes to fighting going as far as to fight a siberian tiger in his younger days and even admits that was a bit foolish of him but earning him one of his many nicknames the "Tiger Killer". He also believes in his karate style that there is no such thing as a step back or running away shown when he fights Yujiro Hanma or a siberian tiger. Despite his fearsome role as a "Tiger Killer", "Man Eater" and "God Hand" he has shown to have a caring side to him seen when his wife Natsuki worries about her husbands fight with the "King of Beast" Yujiro or in the ultimate underground tournament he in turns comforts his wife saying he won't ever lose to anyone ever again and that he would turn the golden champion belt into jewelry for her when he wins. Another example is shown when he faces off with Dorian when he stops his son from fighting the convict saying "its my duty as founder of the Shinshinkai karate dojo to fight him" when in truth he was just concerned for the safety of his son. He even lets Katou leave a hospital just to give Dorian the final hit for closure. When Katsumi goes against the prehistoric man Pickle, Doppo is seen waiting near the entrance of the arena in a wide horse stance position waiting for Katsumi and gives him advice only for Katsumi to understand the meaning that his father was proud and worries about him. He has shown to have a rather ruthless but comedic sense of himself such as during his short fight with Katou to use his words against him and say "so its suppose to be warm, eh?" and sticks his fingers in Katou's eye sockets only to show him that Katou has not trained nearly enough. During the monthly training session with his top students and a visiting Baki Hanma, he threatens Baki that he wouldn't be able to leave his Dojo alive if they got into a fight only for a student to tell Baki that the director was merely joking. Appearance Doppo is a bald man of above average height, muscular bulky build and two noticible scars on his face one on his right cheek and the other on his left near his head and ear and wears a simple eyepatch on his right eye due to the damage inflicted by Yujiro Hanma. When not in combat he wears shades even over his eyepatch and wear a simple light green suit. When in combat he wears the traditonal Karate gi with the sleeves rolled up and a black Karate belt signifying his rank. The kanji "Shinshinkai" emblazoned on the right side of his gi and the kanji "Director" on the back of his collar signifying his role as Director of the Shinshinkai Dojo. During his years fighting in the underground tournament hosted by Mitsunari Tokugawa a young Doppo is shown to wear only his famous and fabled shorts and belt from the the Tale of Doppo Orochi the Tiger Killer story when he fought and slayed a tiger and re-wore it during his second fight with Dorian. In the manga New Grappler Baki series after his fight with American convict Dorian; Doppo has his face blown up resulting in various and numerous small scars all over Doppo's face and during their first encounter Dorian was able to slice off Doppo's hand using a small steel wire concealed in a lighter only for Doppo to have it reattached later on. History 'Baki the Grappler' Underground Arena Saga Maximum Tournament Saga 'Baki' Most Evil Death Row Convicts Saga Abilities Doppo is a great fighter. One of the few people in the world along with Baki or Kaioh Kaku to be able to stand toe-to-toe with Yujiro. He whips his students into shape by fighting them regularly. Doppo being a 10th Dan and grandmaster in Karate has shown exceptional and extraordinary skills and combat abilities to which Baki describes as fearsome and strong and would hate to challenge him. Doppo trains and practices his techniques everyday at least a thousand times a day. His karate style relies on brute force, speed, stamina and technique varying from stances to defensive/ offensive techniques. As founder and practiconer of Shinshinkai style of Karate Doppo has shown above human strength and skill such as flipping a large man hole cover with one hand while being sealed inside a large concrete pipe and reducing it to dust with his hands and feet. Dorian recalls rumors and tales of Doppo being able to uproot large trees with his fist and slay a tiger with his bare hands another testament to his skills. Katou and Katsumi to which they all noted seem impossible to fight him in actual combat. During a demonstration to his students he was able to chop concrete, stone, ice and a piece of steel wire in half. He also practices his kata (forms) underneath a large waterfall to sharpen and condition his mind and body. He is very analytical and knowledgeable of other fighting styles techniques such as Yujiro's Udonde technique quickly thinking of a counter measure/attack and shows knowledge of Kosho's himo-kiri Karate technique being able to break down how his technique and explain it to others. Techniques *Seiken *Kotsukake *Nukite *Axe Kick *Maeba Stance *Sangan *Sanchin *Kokoken *Fumasatsu *Roppa Gaeshi *Bodhisattva Fist *Mawashi Uke *Hand Pocket *Myoukou *Rear Naked Choke Gallery Doppo.jpg|Doppo Orochi in the OVA. Doppo Orochi (OVA).png|Doppo Orochi in the OVA. Doppo Orochi.PNG|Doppo Orochi in the first season. Doppo orochi.png|Doppo Orochi in the second season. Double nukite.png|Doppo vs Yujiro. Baki new ova3.png|Doppo Orochi in the OAD. Baki new ova36.jpg|Doppo Orochi in the OAD. Doppo render 2018.png|Doppo Orochi 3rd season render. Doppo 2018 e e.png|Doppo Orochi in the third season. Doppo2 2018 e e.png|Doppo Orochi in the third season. Trivia *He is apparently based on the real-life creator of Kyokushin karate, Sosai Masutatsu Oyama and karateka Hideo Nakamura the founder of the Karetedo Kendo Kai. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Shinshinkai Karate users Category:Karate users